spova
by sprx77fan01
Summary: sprx takes nova out to eat and as they leave a truck goes by and captures nova find out if Sprx will ever see Nova again and will Nova ever see Sprx again read the story and find out! :
1. Chapter 1

_can i say at least 3 words? all it takes is just a couple of words. am i not ready? am i a coward? all these questions i have to ask but their never going to be answered. should i take her out? buy her stuff at a mall? sing her a song?_

**_just then i knew my answer, it was just like a flash of lightning that hit me. it hurt for a moment but it all released out of me. a quick bite. that hurts for a while but heals. if this doesn't turn out right i will never forgive myself. but if i mess up... will she? it hurt me just to think that what i am doing is wrong. but i guess we will have to find out. i gulped. _**_ okay here it goes i thought as i walked up to her door. **i knew once i knocked on that door i would ask her. i am like a brave knight that never gives up to save that one special person.**_

__when i was about to knock at her door.. i gave up and ran into my room hitting myself with my bat and at the last strike at myself... i was knocked out. i woke up with a slight pain in my head then i heard an angel sounding voice the only voice that sounded like that one special girl the voice i have never, and will never forget, and i wouldnt let go of that voice then i slightly lifted up then i heard her voice once again.

"Sprx are you okay?" she asked.

"yeah just fine."

i knew i wasn't though.

she started to walk away.

"hey uh nova." I said.

"yes Sprx." she said.

"will you do somthing for me and if you do say yes it would make my day." I said.

"anything, what is it?" she said anxiously.

"will you go out to eat with me tonight at um 8:00?"

"YES i mean yes i will."

"great see you then."

she walked away.

that night i went into eat out at 7:30, good enough time for me to get ready.

"excuse me i would like to have the stage at 8:00." I said

"well nobody is using it at 8:00 so yes." he said.

"thanks."

"you are so very welcome." he said.

30 minutes later the golden bubble gum eyed girl walked in. i was already on the stage when she walked in and the waiters showed her, her seat and gave her the food i had paid for just for her. then the music started and i began to sing.

Why are you striving these days  
>Why are you trying to earn grace<br>Why are you crying  
>Let me lift up your face<br>Just don't turn away

Why are you looking for love  
>Why are you still searching<br>As if I'm not enough  
>To where will you go child<br>Tell me where will you run  
>To where will you run<p>

'Cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall  
>In the dead of night whenever you call<br>And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
>My hands are holding you<p>

Look at these hands at my side  
>They swallowed the grave on that night<br>When I drank the world's sin  
>So I could carry you in<br>And give you life  
>I want to give you life<p>

And I'll be by your side wherever you fall  
>In the dead of night whenever you call<br>And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
>My hands are holding you<p>

Here at my side wherever you fall  
>In the dead of night whenever you call<br>And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
>My hands are holding you<p>

'Cause I, I love you  
>I want you to know<br>That I, yeah I'll love you  
>I'll never let you go, no, no<p>

And I'll be by your side wherever you fall  
>In the dead of night whenever you call<br>And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
>My hands are holding you<p>

Here at my side wherever you fall  
>In the dead of night whenever you call<br>And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
>My hands are holding you<br>Here at my side, my hands are holding you  
>Ohhh...<p>

everybody cheered, while Nova ran up to me and hugged me as if i was her squeezable teddy bear. as we walked back to the place i call home i heard Nova scream as she fell behind me.

"NOVA!" i said as i followed her.

then i grabbed her by the hand and tugged as if she was a tug rope. i put all my force trying to get her back, then i saw a rope and a tire i let go of Nova and grabbed the tire and the rope real fast and tied the rope onto the truck that had her by a rope at her neck she could not speak because she was choking i threw the tire in front of the car and climbed up the rope while they were distracted and i knocked 2 of them out and i needed to get back down to nova so i leaned against the tailgate at the back of the car and cut the rope with my tail then i knocked out the driver and wrecked the car while i was still in the tailgate of the car. then Nova lifted herself up and saw the car wrecked she ran as fast as she could screaming my name she brung her fists out and tears began to drop from her eyes like rain but she stayed strong she lifted up the car and threw it she saw me and she grabbed me and ran to the lake because she could not find the monkey team she poured water on me and yelled knowing what happened she looked at me and said...

" if you really do love me you'll wake up!"

i grunted " i do love you but you have to let go..."

"i won't let go i will never let go!"

she cried some more while i took my last breath. that's when the monkey team arrived and they carried me to the robot and when i awoke i knew i would get a punch so i pretended like i was asleep and i heard her say something.

"Sprx i saw your eyes don't play dumb with me." she said.

"alright you got me."

i lifted myself up and looked at her she had her fist out and ready.

"alright punch away!" i said.

she punch me on the arm.

"ow." I said.

"what are you a baby?" she said jokingly.

" no but your mine."

she sighed.

"okay just because you saved me doesn't mean you can call me baby... okay maybe a couple of times." she said.

she hugged me.

"i'm glad i'm back to see this beautiful face again." i said.

"well good because i'm the only beautiful face you are ever going to have and i swear if i catch you with someone else i will punch you so hard you'll be bleeding." she said.

"well now that you bring that up i finally have the courage to say this will you go out with me?"

"YES!"

she hugged me harder.

"and one more thing... I l-love y-you."

"i love you too and i always have."

we grinned.


	2. spova 2

it was another long day in the super robot, it was snowing outside in shugazoom, the monkeys were all watching tv when the power went out. so all the monkeys turned on their lights on their head.

"Otto go outside and check the super robot." Antauri said.

"aye aye chief!" he said.

so Otto went outside and the monkey team were waiting for the power to turn on, but then they heard Otto screaming and it got lower and lower, so they rushed outside to see what happened but when they got out there they saw Otto falling off the super robot screaming and just about when he was about to hit the ground he relized he had a jetpack so he flew back on top of the super robot.

"well that was nothing." Sprx said.

"shutup Sprx you don't even know what happened." Nova said.

"you have to try this!" Otto said as he fell off the robot again and when he almost hit the ground he used his jetpack.

Sprx being 'the dumb monkey' according to Nova did it too then Nova joined then Chiro then Gibson. Antauri got all the monkey team gathered up and told them they needed a coat.

"but we don't have a coat." Otto said.

Antauri gave them all some money to buy a coat. they went to a store and got a coat.

"can we have fun now?" Otto said whining.

"yes but first we have some things to discuss." Antauri said.

"here it goes again." Sprx said.

"shh."Gibson said.

"I was thinking that I should give you all each of your own allowance." he said.

"ALLOWANCE!"Otto said.

"yes Otto."

"but you have to use it wisely and you have to work for the monkey starting today." he said.

"question!"Chiro said.

"yes Chiro."

"who does what?"

"I was getting to that." he said.

"you all go have fun while i make a list." Antauri said.

"okay"Nova said.

_list of chores today_

Sprx- clean his room and makes breakfast , dinner, and lunch.

Nova- clean her room sweep and mop and help make breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Otto- fix the power and clean his room

Gibson- clean his lab and his room, put dishes in the dish washer and put them up when done

Chiro- clean his room and the training room, put things up where they belong

"alright i'm done." Antauri said.

the monkey team ran over to him and read their list.

"what i have to cook with Sprx!" Nova said.

"put dishes in the dishwasher!" Gibson said.

"I like mine." Otto said.

"we don't!" Nova said.

"I guess i'm okay with mine." Sprx said.

" stop whining and get to work." Antauri said.

they all sighed. they waited for Otto to fix the power, when he got it fixed they all went inside the robot and started their chores. it was about time for lunch so Nova and Sprx went to make lunch. they made sandwiches and put chips on their plate.

"this is very good."Gibson said in shock.

"yeah what is it?" Otto said.

"well it is a special type of ham." Sprx said.

when they got done they got up and went back to their chores. later that day Sprx went to his bedroom and started cleaning. when someone knocked at his door he got up and answered it.

"hey... are you okay Sprx?" Nova asked.

"y-yeah i-i'm fine." he said as he breathed heavy.

"I know there is something wrong Sprx , is there anything i can do?" she asked.

"no Nova i'm fine."

"okay..."

it was silent and Nova was trying to think of something he would react to.

_what can i say to make him react? hmm... i know!_she thought.

"okay whatever Sparky." she said.

"Nova i'm not in the mood right now okay." he said.

"okay Sprx." she said.

Nova went to her room and thought about Sprx all night long.

_was it something i said to him? what could i have done wrong? should I go talk to him again? did i miss anything?_

Nova kept on thinking about it but when she figured out what it was she just had to do something about it.

"Antauri, can i use some of my money to go to the store right now?" she asked.

"i suppose so... whats on your mind?" he asked.

"you see Sprx is pretty upset and so I've had my mind on it all day long and i finally remembered his birthday is tomorrow and i think he feels like we have forgot about it and so i was going to get a birthday present for him so i can give it to him tomorrow and i was planning on making a cake for him while he is asleep and when he wakes up we will have the cake out and we will each have a present for him tomorrow morning and we will do what he wants to do." she said.

"that is a great idea Nova."

she smiled.

"well i'll go get everybody." she said.

"wait Nova how are we going to keep it from him if we all go to the store?" he asked.

"don't worry I have a plan."

so Nova went to tell the monkey team.

hoped you enjoyed this! I am making a chapter 3 so you will get to find out what happens next! :)


	3. spova 3

if you all have read my spova chapter 1 and 2 then now you get to find out what happens at Sprx's birthday! enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own nor will I ever own srmthfg!

Nova gathered everyone except Sprx and told them what they are goin to do.

"Okay we are going to make a cake tonight and get presents for Sprx's birthday at the store and one of us has to stay with Sprx in the store so he doesn't figure out what we are doing for him on his birthday." Nova said.

"I will stay with Sprx."Gibson said.

"okay, and when someone gets done buying him a present and takes it to the robot, someone has to watch Sprx while Gibson gets his present for Sprx." Nova said.

"I will!" Otto said.

"okay good now everybody knows what we are doing right." she asked.

"yes."they all said.

Nova walks to Sprx's door and when she gets there she knocks on the door.

"come in!" Sprx said.

"Sprx we are going to the store and Antauri wants you to go to the arcade with Gibson." she said.

"okay."

Sprx got up and walked to the arcade with Gibson.

"okay so what game do you wanna play?" Gibson asked nervously.

"that one."

he pointed to a game that had 2 controllers and was the one that Chiro him and Otto usually played. when Otto got done getting his present for Sprx he ran to the arcade.

"Gibson Antauri wants you."

"okay coming." he said.

"that's okay you can play this game with me."

"okay." Sprx said.

so after they got all their presents, the monkey team got Sprx and Otto from the arcade and went back to the robot. when they got to the robot everyone pretended to be asleep except Sprx, Sprx fell asleep as soon as he got in bed. everyone knew Sprx was asleep so they all got up and made the cake while Nova was in her room doing something with the present she got Sprx.

then Sprx woke up and heard them talking about his birthday then he grinned and fell asleep again.

"morning Sprx!" Nova said.

"it's breakfast time!" she said.

Sprx got up forgetting about what they were talking about that night. he came in the kitchen and he didn't see anything.

"oh yah and we aren't eating in the robot today, we are eating at the park!" Nova said cheerfully.

so Nova and Sprx walked to the park.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everybody screamed.

after everyone talked for a long period of time it was time to open presents.

"here this one is from Otto." Nova said handing it to him.

he unwrapped the present and saw sketching pencils, erasers, sketch books, color pencils, crayons, and paints.

Sprx smiled and set it down.

"here this one is from Gibson." Nova said.

he opened it and saw an iPod with headphones.

he smiled even bigger. then set it aside.

"this one is from Chiro."

he unwrapped the paper and opened a box and saw a better radio then he has right now.

he smiled bigger.

"this one is from Antauri."

he opened a box and a wrapper under the box and he saw a picture frame that had all of the monkey team in it.

his smile got really big.

"thanks" he said.

he looked at Nova.

"since today is your birthday you get to do 5 things you want to do today." Nova said.

:) to be continued...


End file.
